


Meet Your Maker

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny isn't impressed with his maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Your Maker

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Meet Your Maker  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny isn't impressed with his maker.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Benny Lafitte eyed the man in front of him. “I’m a what?”

The Old Man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re a vampire and I’m your maker.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

A louder sigh escaped him. “A vampire drinks blood and he can’t...”

The new vampire quickly interrupted. “I know what a vampire is.” He didn’t actually say the word _dumbass_ but it was implied. “I was asking about the maker part.”

“It means I’m the one who turned you into a vampire.”

Benny shot him a dirty look. Once more the word _dumbass_ was implied.


End file.
